saiyans live
by antirune
Summary: what happens if the saiyans lived? read and reveiw plz
1. Bardock's save

_THIS STORY IS MY FIRST STORY SO IT WILL BE BAD AND I DON'T OWN DBZ AND I AM BAD AT THIS KIND OF THINGS NOW TO THE STORY_

_p.s: In this the sayains believe bardock so it is different_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SAIYANS LIVE**

CHAPTER 1: Bardock's save

Bardock runs to the saiyan bar to save the saiyans limping as fast as he can until he finally finds the bar "You guys have to run Frieza will kill us all he fears the saiyans are getting to strong" says Bardock. "Ha we work for him he is not going to kill us" says one of the saiyans. Then another saiyan says "but this is Bardock we can trust him". "Well I will not move until I get some proof". Then a Frieza's ship comes with a huge energy blast on top. "That's good proof to me every one run!" says the saiyan. Every one runs one saiyan takes bardock to a heal chamber and the others go to fight Freeza there is not hope for them as many die fighting. At king Vegeta's throne king vegeta is talking about the birth of Brolly but then his father comes and they let Brolly live and then one of the saiyans come tell the king about Freeza's attack and he has his army try to kill him but still Freeza and his army are still stronger so king Vegeta gets a great plan. "Ha ha ha ha ha" you think you can beat me says Freeza. Freeza finally throw his death ball which goes gets closer to planet saiyan every second but then it stops all of a sudden and the ball turns blows up in front of Freeza's ship killing him and when the smoke cleared the saiyans got shocked to see how it stopped and it was one person who stopped the attack no one guessed that it would be……………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author: Hate to do this folks but you have to find out on the next chapter and I know this chapter is short and dumb but remember this my first chapter and fic send in reviews and I will make the next chapter._


	2. Team of five

_Writer: I know my last chapter was short but I had to make it short for privet reasons well any way enjoy my next chapter_

Chapter 2: The team of five

Freeza threw a death ball but one stopped it and it was Brolly the strongest sayain of all time Brolly made it stop. Then king Vegeta has a big party and at the party he said "planet saiyan is safe from Freeaza and could not have done it with out the help of Brolly Bardock and Pargus (note: some one told me that was brolly's father's name) so I had this party in for them and since the saved the world a some of the saiyans have went to get kakarot from planet earth and Vegeta, Kakarot, and Brolly will be sent to a privet school because they are the most important kids in the whole planet and also get high training from birth and my son has already started training". After king Vegeta finished the saiyan clapped their hands. "King Vegeta are you holding back" whispered Bardock as the king left the stage. "No what ever gave you that idea". "I can read minds oh did I forget to tell you" said Bardock. "What well anyway you are right I had a surprise and knew you could read mind the doctor told me when I came to visit you I hope u will enjoy it" said the king. A week later the king called pargus and Bardock to tell them that all the planets freeza owned was under the saiyan control and of the planets ant their army is theirs. Ten years later Brolly vegeta and Kakarot got sent to the same school and became friends Vegeta was the oldest Brolly the strongest and Kakarot the smartest. Hurry up Brolly we have to get to the saiyan day party in an hour" said vegeta (did I forget to say that they had a holiday because they killed freeza and became free) "Yeah if we wait any longer the food will be all gone" said kakarot. "Ok I am ready let's go" said Brolly. Then they flew off to the party but on the way their they saw something "hey you guys look down their" said Brolly. "I see it it's the party and it is huge" said kakarot. Quick lets go my father is about say his speech" said vegeta. They landed and quickly and ran into the party. "Hello and welcome to saiyan day and today I a surprise for all of you first Brolly, Vegeta, and Kakarot will be going to a planet called earth for 5 years of training the trip has been approved by their parents. Next every one else will get to Bardock resort on planet Bardock we will also be lunch the three kid in an hour" said king vegeta. "WHAT" said the three kids together. An hour passed and the "kids remember don't kill anyone unless a good reason we are going have a join forces with earth and use their dragonballs you are going to train and see if the place is suitable for the saiyans" said King vegeta before they left. The three pods lunched to the sky and soon they finally landed on earth. "So this is earth not worth my time" said vegeta. "Come on I like it and look a sigh it says ox king looks like we found a king lets go and meet him" said kakarot. So the trio went in and quickly scared the guards with their power. Then they went to the throne room. "Who goes their" said the ox king. Brolly was the first to speak "we come here for training and we challenge your kingdom to a fight". "Ha you don't stand a cha…." He was interrupted "daddy daddy I saw a very nice toy at the shop and I want it". "Not now chi chi I am in middle of work" said the ox king. Kakarot's eyes almost popped out "Kakarot you piece of jelly get a hold of your self" said Vegeta. "Ooooooohhhhh Kakarot has a crush" said Brolly. Then a other girl comes in and says "hello I am Bulma I came here to ask do have dragonball it is a little orange ball". Then Vegeta's eyes started to pop. "I am stuck with these morons wait a sec Vegeta the dragonball is the thing your dad wanted" said brolly. "Your right Kakarot lets join her" said Vegeta. "Sure but is that the only reason Vegeta" said Kakarot. "Of course it is u dolt!" yelled Vegeta. "What about Bulma" said Kakarot. "Did you one call my name" asked Bulma. "Yes can we join you for the search of the dragonballs" asked Kakarot. "Sure what are your names" asked Bulma. "I am kakarot this is Vegeta and Brolly" said Kakarot. "A search daddy can I join" asked chi chi. "sure what ever you want and if chi chi gets hurt I will kill all of you" said the ox king. "Yeah I can go" said chi chi and Kakarot and chi chi started saying yeah. "And you mad fun of me" said Vegeta "well it nice to see I will have so many help full hand getting the dragonballs" said Bulma. They all left the palace. "Bulma what do the dragonballs do" asked Brolly. Well there are seven of them and I have 3 when all seven are united a magical dragon comes and grants you one wish after you make the wish then they are sent across the ends of the world and then become normal pieces stones for a year" said Bulma "wow that's cool no wonder why my dad wants them" said Vegeta. "Your dad wants them" asked Bulma. Then kakarot punched him in the face "no no no Vegeta is joker" said kakarot. "No I am not" said Vegeta. "Well I like funny men" said Bulma. "I love jokes I say them all the time all my friends call me a joker just like Kakarot" said Vegeta. "You are real smooth Vegeta" said Brolly. "So were is the next dragonball" chi chi. "Easy I can just check this it is called a dragonball radar it find dragonballs around the area and the next one is about a 10 min walk north" said Bulma. The kids reached a forest. "So were is the dragonball" asked chi chi "we need birds eye view" said Bulma. "Leave that to me" said Kakarot. Then he flew up. "GO five steps east and up a tree" said Kakarot and they quickly went to get it. "Wow that's a dragonball" says Brolly. "Yup and the next one is not that far away". So the kids went on to the next dragonball. "Hey chi chi you are lucky you are a princess I wish I was one" said Bulma "well I am no dragon but I can make your wish come true I am a prince" said Vegeta. Brolly whacks him over his head "Ha ha always your jokes Vegeta" said Brolly. They kept walking until they reached a beach. "I love beaches" said chi chi "my dad owns a planet with a lot of beaches" said Kakarot then Brolly's fist came down at his face. "Can me and my friends have word alone" asked Brolly "sure" said Bulma. The saiyans moved be hide a rock. "YOU MORONS ARE BLOWING OUR COVER WITH YOUR LOVE LIVES!" yelled Brolly. "Ok and if yell in my royal ear again I will kill you" said Vegeta "you wanna try" said Brolly "no thanks" said Vegeta. They went back to the girls to see Bulma had a frown on her face. Vegeta quickly ran to her "what happen my Bulma" said Vegeta "first of all since when am I yours second the dragonball is across the water and I can't swim….. Wait a sec Vegeta can you fly like Kakarot" said Bulma. "Yes'' said Vegeta. " You two carry us on your backs". So the three flew over the water with two on top. They soon reached a small island with a little hut and a turtle outside the house. They five landed "hello how may I help you" said the turtle. "We are here to get something called a dragonball" said Bulma and she took out a dragonball to show him "oh my master has one of those I will call him out master" "what is it you stupid turtle stop calling me out when I am watching the fitness channel" says an old man as he comes to see why the turtle called him then when he comes out and sees Bulma he pops "hello what brings a girl like you here" said the old man "master roshi they want the orb around your neck" said the turtle. "Oh this" says roshi and take out a dragonball with string attached which was around his neck. "YEAH THAT MAY WE PLEASE HAVE IT" said Bulma. "Calm down sure you can have it but I make deals and I want to go on a date with you" said roshi. Vegeta then starts pulling his beard "No way you old turtle she is not going out with you now had over the ball or else" said Vegeta "alright just let go of me" said roshi. Then he handed over the dragonball to him and they left quickly before he asks for something else. "Thanks Vegeta" said Bulma. "No problem Bulma" said Vegeta. Then a weird type of machine came from the clouds and it was the size of a castle and shaped like an egg and grabbed them and they were in this weird room with no doors only a window and a TV then the TV turned on and a small blue guy was on TV "hello I am emperor Peilof _(the blue dude on dragonball forgot to how to spell hi name)_ and I am here to steal your dragon balls HA HA HA" said the blue dude.


	3. oozaru on earth evil on saiyan

Author: my last chapter was kind of bad but I will try to make this one better.

Chapter 3: Oozaru on earth evil on saiyan

The five adventurers got trapped by a small blue man named pilaf and he is also looking for the dragonballs and want theirs. "NO WAY" said Bulma "We worked hard to get those" said chi chi "Ha ha you can't even break out of this well I did go to better training then you" said Vegeta. "What do you mean Vegeta" said Kakarot. "I mean a oozaru" replied Vegeta then he threw a large ki blast then he started grow brown fur fangs and plan grow larger until he grew into a giant ape like monster and broke the fortress into pieces then grabbed Bulma and chi chi and landed to the ground. "Wow Vegeta what happen to you" said Bulma. Then the ki blast faded and Vegeta turned to normal and said "guys can we tell them". "Fine" said Brolly then Vegeta said "we three are from an alien race named saiyan and when we saiyans see the full moon we turn big apes called oozaru but I went to special training and can transform to an oozaru without seeing the full moon and just by throwing a energy blast". "DO THINK I WILL BELIEVE THAT CRAP I AM NOT DUMB YOU KNOW!" yelled Bulma "well I believe them" said chi chi then Bulma said "how can you aliens yeah right if they was such thing as an oozaru my dad would know about it". Back at planet saiyans the saiyans are enjoying their lives until a space craft much like freeza's came across the sky and the ship landed in front of the king's palace out of the ship came two people that look much like freeza then the king ran out to see the ship. Then the people that looked like freeza came out and one of them said "I am king cold and this is my son cooler and you filthy monkey's killed my son freeza no we will kill you and take your planets". Then king Vegeta called for Bardock and pargus to help kill them knowing they are out numbered then the two called for an army. Then an armada much like freeza's came out but the saiyans had their own army. The saiyans killed most of king cold's army but then cooler came to fight and he killed most of the saiyans. "Were is Brolly when you need him" said Bardock. DAMN FREEZA HE KILLED MY OTHER SON RADITT'S IN THE WAR AGANSIT AND MY WIFE BASHA WITH THE REST OF MY CREW" yelled Bardock _(note: Basha was a girl in bardock's crew in the Bardock special) _then a shack came out side a other monster came destroying the saiyans and the new monster said "Buu kill buu eat". Back at earth Bulma finally accepted the fact that Vegeta is a alien "I can't believe I finally found some one I like and he is an alien" she said "really who is it" said Vegeta "And now he is stupid" said Bulma and then started to cry "ME" said Vegeta and then starts blushing. "Ha did you think you could beet me that easily" said pilaf in a robot suit flying down because Vegeta blew up his ship in the sky and to make thing worse a army of droids are be hide pilaf. "AAAHHHH" yelled Bardock hearing the saiyans cry and yell for mercy and also thinking of his family's death then he started to glow.

_Author: what will happen to the saiyans under attack by three monsters and what will happen to Bardock's ball of rage because freeza killed his also will pilaf get the dragonballs wait for the next chapter_


End file.
